


Peraltiago Moments

by Rosylla



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosylla/pseuds/Rosylla
Summary: Just some moments I imagined going down between these two. Some of them might be completely fictional and some of them might not be.I love this couple. I love this show. So I decided to do something to satisfy my growing obsession with this show which is reaching unhealthy heights at this point.I would accept headcanons the peraltiago fans have to offer in the comments to base short stories or drabbles off them.The chapters will mostly be my take on what their relationship is like and also some missing moments we were not shown on the screen.Comments are highly appreciated.Also I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.(This work is also published on wattpad under the same title and username)





	1. Johnny and Dora

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of sappy, over-the-top romantic writing. This is just my take on what they both must have been feeling. If there are any grammatical mistakes, especially in Amy's point of view, please forgive me. I know how much of a grammar nazi Amy is. Please let me know how you feel about this first chapter. Prompts for future chapters are welcome.

**Jake**

He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. This had become a common occurance ever since the day he got to know that Amy used to like him back.

He had been planning to ask her out in some way ever since Sophia broke up with him. But there was never a good time. And then Amy told him that she wouldn't date cops.

He did not complain like a baby at that. In fact, he thought he dealt with it in a quite mature manner. But he couldn't stop thinking to himself how unfair it was. She dated Teddy, a cop. And when both of them were finally single, she decided not to date cops anymore.

It's not her fault, he reminded himself. He also tried to move on. But he couldn't. Many of his nights were spent like this, lying on his back on the bed and trying to forget her. It never worked.

But that night, it was different. He was not lying awake, trying to forget her. Instead he was trying to remember everything that happened that night so that he could relive it all again.

It was funny how two of the best kisses of his life were not even real kisses. They were just attempts to keep their cover from getting blown.

But this whole undercover thing presented another problem. Now he was sure he would never be able to move on from her. Damn, why did she have to make it so convincing?

When she said, 'He makes me laugh' Jake could have sworn she was telling the truth. She was actually being genuine. All plans of trying not to get invested flew out of the window at that point. That was probably how he ended up kissing her.

To keep their cover, of course. But he had a feeling that both he and Amy liked the kiss. Amy had kissed him back after all. Just for a split second before they had to separate. Maybe he had imagined it.

But he couldn't have imagined the second kiss.

They were just casually squabbling over cold pizza (display temperature, not cold) when Amy announced that their man was there. She didn't give him time to understand what her 'Well, this is happening', meant before launching herself on him. He vaguely remembered that they were working on a case before sliding his hands around her waist and deepening the kiss.

Which he now wished he hadn't. Amy must have felt that. It was embarrassing.

And then she left him, cold and lonely. He remembered what they were supposed to do shortly and took out his gun to point at their wanted man, shouting, 'You are under arrest! This is a work event!'

He smiled at the memory. Really, sometimes he thought it was a wonder he got through his undercover stint in the mafia alive.

So that was all he had. Two kisses from his longtime crush, Amy Santiago to last him until he could move on. That was more than most people got in their lifetime. He should be happy.

Except that he wanted more.

**Amy**

She sipped her hot chocolate, lost in thoughts.

It wasn't like her to just randomly and casually kiss her partner to keep their cover. She expected something like that from Jake (although she was greatly surprised when Jake swooped in for a kiss earlier) but she didn't expect it from herself. But then she didn't expect to start liking her partner Jake either.

He was a nice guy and all, but he was so different from her. Amy recognised that the very first moment she met him in his disastrous hairstyle. The only thing they shared in common was their love for their job and probably their competitiveness.

So she was surprised at herself when she realised she liked him. _Him. Jake._

She realised that first when he gave her that "romantic-stylez" speech. He was long gone at that point. His speech was done and he gave her no time to reply. And when she did realise she liked him back she raced after him. But she had lost him by then. She figured it was for the best. What could she have even said to him? _'Hey, Jake, guess what? I like you back. But I can't be with you because I am still with Teddy.'_

No. Just no.

So she decided to say nothing, even after he came back. She could clearly see the sadness and jealousy in his eyes every time she mentioned Teddy. But he never said anything against him and Amy was impressed about that. He was immature and childish in many ways but by telling her how he truly felt for her and not forcing her to break up with Teddy or any such nonsense she saw in the few rom-com movies she had watched, he had shown a great deal of bravery and maturity.

Bravery that Amy herself couldn't show. It was in that horrendous double date with Teddy and Sophia that she told him she liked him and that too after Teddy decided to tell on her. But then it was too late. He was already with Sophia.

But she couldn't forget the look on his face when she told him. It was the softest look she had ever seen on his features, one that made a reappearance when she kissed him on his cheek as Dora. Yeah, don't think she missed that.

And then the kisses. When he kissed her, she was surprised before kissing him back and it was all over too soon.

But when she pushed him up against the tree and practically started to make out with him, she was much more surprised. The whole night, she had surprised herself greatly.

And it was _so_ good. Like crazy good. She wanted to go on kissing him forever. She felt his hands circling her waist and pulling her closer and she didn't resist. She wanted it. She took it.

Later when things began to get awkward between her and Jake, he felt obligated to point out her "tall butt" and "weird elbows". His silliness still made her laugh. He was so cute when he was awkward. He was also irritating. But also he was lovable. And she couldn't deny he was hot. But she would never mention that in front of him. He didn't need a bigger ego.

She got ready for bed. She followed her usual routine and couldn't stop herself from thinking how much more fun it would have been if they had been dating. But they were not.

Just as she was falling asleep, she thought to herself that they both clearly had feelings for each other. Then what was stopping them?


	2. The First Date

**Jake**

Light and breezy.

They were supposed to keep it light and breezy.

Except that he was there at the appointed place way before time. He didn't know if that could be counted as light and breezy.

He could hardly help himself. It was the first time he was on a real date with Amy Santiago. He was very nervous.

It was ridiculous. He had known her for years and always indulged in light flirting with her. But this was different he supposed. Of course it was.

He was also dressed in one of his sharpest clothes, a treatment he had hardly ever given to any of his earlier dates. But he knew what Amy liked. And he intended to please her. Yes, it was supposed to be light and breezy. But Amy needed to be happy.

He waited and waited. After he and Amy had talked in the copy room to go on a date she had texted him the exact time and location she will be coming to. He expected her to be on time. She was always punctual.

He played some silly games on his phone in the meantime. Kwazy Kupcakes was indeed surprisingly addictive. No wonder Holt and Gina had gotten hooked. He clicked away and only became aware of her presence when she said his name.

'Jake', she said.

He almost dropped his phone and silently cursed himself. Damnit, he was supposed to be a cop. Why the hell was he so jittery?

To his relief he saw that Amy looked as awkward and jittery as he was feeling. She was wearing a beautiful, red dress but she looked really uncomfortable. Jake hoped she wasn't having double thoughts about the date.

After a short while they both decided to get drunk to stop feeling awkward. In retrospect, that was a mistake.

Jake started feeling the effects after downing two shots. Amy was really loud at that point and a few people were staring in their direction a bit curiously. But he couldn't bring himself to care. They were making stupid jokes and laughing so, so hard. Amazing the effects alcohol has on you.

Amy downed another shot and Jake joined her. It was when she started bouncing her knees and shoulders to some inaudible music did Jake realise what he had been forgetting. Amy's drunkeness scale.

She was currently Amy-dance-pants, that is, three-drink Amy. Jake tried to remember what four-drink Amy was but forgot about it when he remembered that really funny story he wanted to tell her.

At one point Amy started playing footsie with him. He looked at her, puzzled. She never struck him as a someone who would enjoy doing that. But then she was drunk.

She was looking at him in a way that was definitely not PG. Jake found himself leaning across the table towards her. She glanced at the rest of the people around her and then Jake heard a dull thud under their table. Suddenly Amy Santiago's bare foot was sliding up his leg. He realised the thud was made by her taking off her low heels.

His breath hitched. He wondered what had suddenly gotten into her. Amy closed the distance between their faces with a kiss, that deepened until they were full on making out.

It was quite a long time before they came up for air. Surprisingly enough, no one was looking at them. Amy took that as a sign to initiate another heated kiss.

**Amy**

She was fully aware that she was currently four-drink Amy. And she loved it.

It made her so much more forward and flirty and _sexual. _Duh. Four-drink Amy was literally pervert-Amy. She had to be sexual.

She didn't exactly remember when they had ended up in that old, deserted alley. If anyone walked in on them at that moment, they would be putting on quite a show for them.

Thankfully, nobody appeared.

'Wanna go to my place?' whispered Jake in her ear while they broke the kiss for air. Amy nodded vehemently. Jake's place was closer to that alley.

They somehow arrived at his apartment. As soon as Amy entered the apartment, she pulled in Jake, closed the door behind him, pushed him against the door and attacked him again. Her fingers tangled themselves in his short hair and she heard Jake make a voice at the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

Amy shivered. She had never heard him make that sound before.

The next movements were kind of like a blur. Amy remembered only snippets of it. By the time they were done and satisfied, they were both lying on Jake's bed, staring at the ceiling.

And then the reality hit.

Neither of them spoke as they were both still trying to catch their breath. But then the silence stretched on and on. Neither of them seemed willing to break it.

Eventually Jake broke it. 'So, we broke a rule.'

Amy hated breaking rules. However this one felt so good to break (and do...shut up, pervert brain) that she wanted to dare to hope.

'Yes', she replied. 'I hope it wasn't a mistake.'

Jake gave a light scoff. 'I hope it wasn't a mistake, title of your sex tape', he said and then gasped. 'Title of OUR sex tape!'

He turned to look at her with his eyes full of shock. Amy took one look at his wide eyes and open mouth, and promptly started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this chapter done. I was hoping to base a chapter on their first kiss but I decided to do this first.  
As many of you might have noticed, some of the lines are directly taken from the episode "New Captain" (season 3, episode 1). However, most of this chapter is imaginary.  
Once again, comments, prompts and headcanons are welcome.


	3. No more taser presents

***Spoilers for Cinco De Mayo (season 6, episode 16 aka the sixth halloween heist)***

**Amy**

She was getting worried by the third day.

It had been three days since their sixth halloween heist. Ever since that night Jake was silent and brooding, something Amy has never seen Jake do for three days straight. He was behaving normally enough when they went to Shaw's bar to congratulate Terry on his win. But after that night, he started looking very serious and spoke very less, in a very unlike Jake fashion.

'What's going on?' asked Amy in frustration on the third day. 'What exactly is bothering you?'

Jake looked up at her from the dining table at which he was sitting.

'Nothing', he said in a mildly surprised manner. 'Why?'

'Really? Nothing? Then why have you been in such a weird mood for almost three days?'

'I am normal!' he protested. Amy rolled her eyes. Silent Jake was normal. Right.

' Just tell me', she insisted, sitting down on the chair beside him. 'Are you mad at someone? Or something?'

'No', he said. 'I just... Okay, you know what, I think I should tell you already.'

Amy raised her eyebrows slightly to show him she was listening.

'I was thinking about when you said you were pregnant.'

Immediately, Amy started feeling guilty. She hadn't meant to say that to him and hurt his feelings. She knew it was a wrong thing to do. But getting tased didn't feel good. It was like a reflex; it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

'I am so sorry about that', she said. 'It must have been terrible.'

Jake blinked at her once before his lips quirked up in that smile she knew so well. She was relieved that he finally smiled his old smile.

_'__"__I am so sorry about that. It must have been terrible" _title of your sex tape', he said with that goofy grin and Amy grinned back like an idiot at him. The fact that he was making his patented sex-tape jokes must be a good thing, right?

But then his smile fell off. Amy panicked for a short second before he saw a new smile appear on Jake's face; warm, genuine and reassuring.

'No Amy, you don't need to apologise. I am not mad at you.'

'Really?' she asked. 'But you just said...'

'No, that's not what I meant by that. Although trust me, I was very offended when I got to know you were lying.'

'You almost fake-proposed to me during the third halloween heist', pointed out Amy. 'And I won that one to defeat you all.'

He smiled at her. 'You sure did.' Amy however didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes, which meant that he was definitely planning the next heist. Well, good for him. She had started a long time ago.

'I was thinking about how I felt when you told me you were pregnant', he said, his smile not disappearing completely but definitely becoming a little dim.

'And how did you feel?', she asked warily.

Jake stayed silent for a second and then broke into a brilliant smile, 'Amazingly good. It was quite unexpected.'

He paused and began again. 'I mean, of course I am still scared AF but I felt so good, you know? You becoming a mom and I becoming a dad and playing with our kids together...'

'Whoa, whoa, hold on. You weren't on board with the idea of any kids like a few months ago and now you are talking about _playing with kids_? Plural?'

His smile was almost bashful. 'Maybe? I don't know. But I definitely want kids now, Amy. Remember when we decided to have one of those fun conversations again when we are both ready? Well, this is my fun conversation. I am ready. Ready for kids. Ready for everything that being a parent could mean.'

He looked at her in a sort of silent question.

'Wait', said Amy. 'That's it? Suddenly, out of nowhere? Are you sure?'

'Amy, I have been thinking about this for three days straight', said Jake. 'I am sure. What about you?'

'Yes, of course', said Amy, still slightly dazed. Then she smiled as brilliantly as Jake did moments ago. 'We're going to have a baby!'

'We are!' yelled Jake and they both stood up and hugged each other in excitement.

'On one condition though', said Amy, still hugging him.

'What?' she heard him say.

'No more taser presents', she said. She felt the vibrations as Jake started laughing.

They separated just enough to look at each other. 'Ouch, Amy!' said Jake with fake hurt written all over his face, 'You act as if I am the only one to get taser presents for his spouse. What about you?'

'I won't get you any more taser presents either', she said. 'And I am going to throw away all the taser gifts we got for each other...'

'Oh no, let me keep the Fitbit.'

'Why?'

'It is kinda cool.'

'I will get you another one.'

'No, I meant this particular one was good. It looked cool on my wrist and getting tased was kinda fun, you know.'

Amy stared at him in disbelief.

'What?' asked Jake defensively.

'Did you just say that getting tased was _fun?_' asked Amy. 'Oh, my god, Jake, it was the worst thing I ever went through. How can you call it fun?'

'Yeah, but it was... It felt amazing, okay? All I want is for you to occasionally tase me. Is that so bad?'

Amy shook her head. 'You are such a masochist.'

'Am not!'

'Also, I am never tasing you again. Unless it is necessary', she added as an afterthought. Jake grinned at that. 'So tell me, are all the things you bought me tasers?'

'Not all of them. Remember that black dress? That is definitely not a taser.'

'Glad to know that. I like that dress.'

'I like it too. You looked really hot in it.'

They kissed and then hugged each other again. Amy comfortably rested her head against Jake's shoulder and stayed like that for a while.

'So', said Jake. 'When do we start trying? You know, for a baby.'

His tone made it clear what he was actually asking.

'You are eager to start trying, aren't you?'

'Yep.'

'Not tonight, I am tired.'

'Aww!'

Amy smiled. 'Seems like Holt's mediocre sex comment is still bothering you.'

'Well, it was pretty mean.'

'Agreed', she said. She separated herself from him. 'Well, I am just going to put on that beautiful, black dress tonight. It has been ages since I wore that.'

Jake's expression was exactly the one she hoped it would be.

'Just like that?' he asked.

'Yes.' She started walking towards the bedroom. 'Just like that.'

'But, you do remember what happened the last time you wore it, right?'

She turned on her spot and gave him a slow, seductive smile. 'Yes, I do. Turns out, I do wanna start trying tonight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what is that? Yup, me begging for some comments. I would love to know how my chapters are being received. Please, do me that favour. Please?
> 
> As usual, I would love to get some prompts or headcanons. Thank you for reading.
> 
> (This was my headcanon before season 7, episode 1. Now it is more of a what if situation and not canon in the baby storyline.)


	4. Not-so-secret secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during season 5, after Jake and Amy are engaged.

**Jake**

'Do you want some nuts?' he asked her.

She shook her head, not taking her eyes off the street. They were both sitting inside her car, on a stakeout.

'Are you sure? They are the tastiest nuts you will ever taste.'

She shuddered and took her gaze off the street. She fixed him with a semi-stern expression. 'Careful there fiancè, that was some Boyle level phrasing.'

'Oh yeah', said Jake and grimaced. 'Love it when you call me fiancè, by the way. But you know, you have to try some of these.'

'It's okay, Jake. They are tasty, I take your word for it.'

'No, not because of that. Nuts are the reason we exist today.'

She looked at him in disbelief. 'Are you Charles in Jake's disguise?'

'Haha. But yes, I hear it, it _is_ kinda disturbing. What I meant was...remember, our first date?'

'Oh yeah. The one where we both got drunk and ended up having sex.'

'No, not that one. The very first one. The one where you lost The Bet, and I designed a big date to humiliate you?'

'Oh. That one.' She looked at him in amusement. 'That is not the most romantic thing to remind the person you are going to marry, you know.'

'But that was the night when _we_ happened. I mean, at least for me.'

'Yes, I do remember you saying that that was the night I flirted with you for twenty seconds and you became obsessed with me forever.'

'Well yeah. That was what eventually led me to make that big, romantic declaration before I went undercover.'

'I wouldn't call it big. I mean, there were moments when I suspected that you had feelings for me.'

He stared at her for a while. 'You are kidding, right?' No way, she had guessed that he had feelings for her before he told her that night....

'No', she said and smirked. His jaw dropped.

'But, I thought...'

'Some things were really obvious, Jake. Especially the way you reacted around Teddy.'

He felt his mood sour. 'Yeah, let's not talk about _that _guy. And let's hope he doesn't show up at the wedding. That would be just like our bad luck.'

Amy laughed. 'Don't worry. He won't.'

He looked at her curiously. She had again turned her eyes back on the street.

'So, what other secrets do you know about me?'

'I have to think about it.'

'Here.' He handed her a few nuts.

Amy sighed and finally took some. 'I just don't want to dirty my car.'

'But it will be so oddly fitting, you know. The first time we were eating nuts in a stakeout, we were on a fake date. The next time, we are engaged.'

Amy smiled a bit at that and began to eat the nuts. He didn't miss the way she kept looking around her carefully to see if she was dropping any of those nuts. She also kept her right hand under her chin to avoid dropping any.

If back on their fake date, someone had told Jake that he would end up getting engaged and married to someone so different than him, he would have laughed outright at that person's stupidity. He remembered all those times he had seen Amy obsess over keeping things clean and said things like, 'I pity the guy who ends up with you.' He smiled at the irony.

'So, tell me, what other secrets do you know?'

Amy scrunched up her face a little like she always did while trying to remember something. 'I can't...'

Jake felt his cellphone vibrate. He looked at the name on the screen; Captain Holt was calling him.

He picked it up. 'Hey, Captain!'

'Peralta', said Holt in his usual emotionless, no-nonsense fashion. 'Did you and Santiago have any progress with the case?'

'Well, we are still waiting for our guy to show up.'

'Do you want any backup?'

'No, sir. We can handle ourselves. Right, Amy?'

'Right', said Amy.

'Okay.' Holt disconnected the phone.

'He was just asking whether we wanted any backup', explained Jake putting his phone back in his pocket.

'Yes, I got that', said Amy. For some reason she had suddenly brightened up. She caught the inquiring look on his face.

'I just remembered another not-so-secret secret of yours', she told him.

'Huh? And what is that?'

'Just now when Holt asked you whether we want backup, I got reminded of it. On that humiliating date, when we suddenly had to conduct a stakeout, Holt had called you up just like today.'

'Really? I don't remember.'

'You told me he was just "checking in."'

Jake remembered and began realising.

'Holt told you what he had actually called me up for?' he guessed.

Amy nodded. She was smiling almost giddily now. 'In a way, yes. I didn't get why you lied to me about it but I didn't think much about it. I figured you were just being mature.'

'Haha, no.'

Amy glanced at him. 'And later, I began to piece it all together. When you told me you had feelings for me amd wished something had happened between us-'

'Romantic stylez. Stylez with a Z', he added in.

'-I finally solved it.' Amy grinned at him teasingly. 'You had a crush on me.'

'Best decision of my life', he said, without missing a beat.

'Aww.'

'Well, I have one secret for you. I am almost certain you don't know about it.'

'Oh yeah, what is it?'

'Well, remember the last Jimmy Jab Games? You probably won't believe it...'

Jake trailed off. 'Wait a minute, look at that guy.'

Amy spotted him. 'That's our perp. He matches the description perfectly. Let's go.'

They both got out of the car, shouting, 'NYPD, freeze!'

So of course, the guy took off at full speed.

Jake groaned as he and Amy started chasing him. 'Why do we have to say that at all? When has it ever worked?'

They turned a few corners and finally cornered him. After handcuffing him, telling him his rights and everything, they took him to the precinct.

'So, what were you saying? You know, about the Jimmy Jab Games', asked Amy once back in the precinct.

Jake smiled at her. 'Another time.'

She smirked knowingly. 'I already know that, Jake.'

'WHAT? You know about that _too_? How do you even know that?'

Amy shrugged. 'Rosa told me.'

'ROSA?' he yelled and turned to look at her from across the bullpen accusingly. 'How could you, Rosa? You betrayed me!'

Rosa barely looked up. 'Don't know what you're talking about, don't care.'

'Typical Rosa', he muttered under his breath and heard Amy laugh behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no idea how the inspiration for this one struck me. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Thank you for reading this Peraltiago obsessed fanfiction.


	5. Die Hard

**Amy**

'When was the first time you watched Die Hard?'asked her boyfriend, Jake. 'Like, the first time _ever.'_

She went quiet.

She would never admit it. Not even if her life depended on it. Not even if Rosa threatened her with one of those vicious looking knives that she always carried with herself.

'Amy?' Jake said. 'Oh, my god, please tell me... Don't you dare tell me... You have _never_ watched Die Hard?'

'No', lied Amy. 'Never.'

Jake clutched his chest and collapsed on the couch. 'Oh. My. God.'

She would never tell him. It's not the fact that she watched the movie that embarrassed her, it was the reason why she watched it that embarrassed her.

She even remembered the exact date she watched it on. May 18, 2012.

***

  
_**May 18, 2012**_

'Hey, Santiago', she heard Peralta call out. He soon came into view, wearing the same old flannel shirt, hoodie and leather jacket. But he always looked weirdly good in them.

Amy shook her head and managed to glare at him.

'Woah, woah, why that look?' asked Peralta, holding up his hands in surrender. 'Shouldn't I be glaring at you? You told me you were coming in a minute but it has been fifteen.'

'It's your fault.'

His eyes widened and he looked around himself, sweeping his eyes over the mess that was his desk as if the pile of garbage was a normal thing to be seen. Amy sighed. To be fair, it _was_ a normal thing to be seen on _his _desk.

'What did I do?' said Peralta. 'Other than being awesome, of course. Is that it Santiago? You jealous of me and my general awesomeness?'

She rolled her eyes. 'No, that's not it. Look at this.' She pointed at his desk with the several pens in both of her hands. Only then did he seem to realise that she was holding his pens.

'Wait a minute, _are you cleaning my desk?_'

'Yes Peralta, I am cleaning your desk. Good solve.'

'Why? I am not a kid and you are not my mother.'

'I can't stand such a mess. Tell me, why do you have a copy of Die Hard in one of your drawers? I know you love that movie, but bringing it to work? There's a limit.'

'Oh, that's my emergency copy of Die Hard', he said. She stared at him in disbelief.

'So, does that mean you have cleaned out all my drawers?' he asked suddenly. 'Because there may be some very weird and confusing things in there. I mean, I don't even know how they ended up there, I swear...'

'No, I did not dare to clean all of them. I was starting from the bottom and stopped at the second drawer. Peralta, you have _food_ in those drawers. Why?' she shuddered.

'Oh, those are still there?' asked Peralta with interest. 'Second from the bottom, you say?'

She nodded and returned to arranging the pens. It was one of her favourite things to do. She was sure that most of those pens didn't even work anymore, but there was only so much she could do about his desk.

Peralta emerged again, looking victorious. He was holding a croissant. She assumed he was going to throw it away. Oh, how wrong she was.

After that her mind was burned with the memory of Peralta eating a god-knows-how-old croissant found randomly in one of the messiest desk drawers ever known in history.

She couldn't _ever_ unsee that.

Peralta caught her horrified expression. 'What?'

'You...' began Amy. 'Forget it.'

'Now come on. Leave those damn pens. We will be late.'

'Someone is suddenly concerned about time.'

'It's a dope murder case, Santiago. Of course I am concerned about time.'

'All right', said Amy, collecting her things. 'Let's go.'

As they were walking to the elevator, she finally burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. 'I can't believe you ate that croissant.'

He looked at her amused. 'Why is that bothering you so much?'

'Because...' she struggled to find something witty to say. 'It does.'

_Ah, well done Amy. Very witty indeed_.

'Cleanliness is important, Peralta. As is keeping binders. Make a few binders to schedule your life, and you will get through your life smoothly, without troubles', she said dreamily, stretching her arms wide for emphasis.

'You should be on an advertisement to promote binders', he said, his smile looking teasing but also...oddly fond?

He suddenly laughed. 'God, I pity the guy you are gonna end up with. He would have to go through so many boring lectures about the importance of cleanliness and organisation.'

'Well, as long as he doesn't watch _Die_ _Hard_, I think I'll be good with him', she retorted.

He stopped laughing abruptly and looked at her with seriousness. She smirked at him. 'Ooh, hit a nerve there, did I buddy?'

The elevator came to their floor and opened but Peralta was suddenly in her face.

'What did you just say?'

She rolled her eyes again. 'Not the time Peralta, the elevator...'

'Die Hard', began Peralta loudly as he began pacing around her slowly in circles. He always had a flair for the dramatic. 'Die Hard is one of the greatest movies ever to be created in the history of mankind.'

'Good god', she said, looking up towards the ceiling.

He stopped pacing and stood right in front of her. 'Anyone who disrespects Die Hard deserves to die...' he turned his face towards her dramatically, '_hard._'

She rolled her eyes at the pun.

'Are you serious?'

'Dead serious.'

'We missed the elevator.'

'We can always call it back again. But Amy,' he raised a finger as he said her name, 'You needed a lesson on how to respect the greatest movie ever made.'

He pressed the button to call the elevator. It amazed her that he kept a straight face throughout the entire performance.

Later that day, she found herself working at her desk alone. Peralta, whose desk was directly in front of hers, had gone somewhere, maybe the men's room. On a sudden urge she could not explain, she reached towards the botton drawer of his desk and opened it. She found the "emergency copy" of Die Hard kept there and put it inside her bag. She was not worried how she will keep it back in the drawer without him seeing; she always came early and he always came late to work.

That night, she watched Die Hard, much to her own surprise.

She figured she was watching it just to prove Jake wrong, that Die Hard was NOT the greatest movie of all times. But she knew she was lying to herself. She watched it because his passionate speech had not only amused her but also inspired her to watch the movie.

***

'Come on, Amy, let's watch Die Hard', said Jake, getting up from the couch. Amy nodded. She was never admitting that she had watched the movie before. Never.

Well, maybe, someday. But not now.


	6. Love on the cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the episode "The Cruise" (season 3, episode 13)

**Jake**

They both arrived at their cabin and he threw himself on the bed, lying facedown.

'If you are going for a dramatic look, then its not really working because you look very weird like that. Your butt is sticking out', Amy let him know. 'And yes, I know it sucks for you, but its okay. You will get Doug Judy the next time.'

'Not likely. I meet him once a year and he always gets away. It's becoming a tradition', he said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillows. He turned around to lay on his back and face her. 'But its okay. This cruise has still been wonderful. You know, cause someone let me know that she loves me.'

Amy smiled and Jake smiled back, almost involuntarily.

'I thought I might as well say it', said Amy, sitting beside him. 'You might not have said it for the next fifty years if I hadn't said it first.'

'Fifty years? Ew, Amy, we will be so old by then. All my teeth would have fallen out. An "I love you" would have sounded so weird without teeth.'

'But we will be together, right?' she said and looked at him enquiringly. It dawned upon Jake that she was really asking it, as if she wasn't sure.

'Yes, of course. Ames, I just told you I love you back there', he said, almost hurt at her uncertainty.

'I know. It just seemed you said that because...because you didn't wanna hurt me.'

He was about to protest but Amy spoke first.

'I mean, the first words you said were "Noice. Smort." I thought maybe you didn't love me yet. It's okay Jake. You don't have to say it back. It's not a compulsion. I just said because I wanted to. I...'

'Okay, wait Ames, let me speak. I am sorry for making you feel that way. I truly love you. I have for quite a while now. And I wanted to say it. It's okay. I meant it. And yes, we would be together even when we are both old and gross.' He made a weird face to accompany the word "gross" just to hear the laugh that broke out from Amy's lips.

He was suddenly aware that at some point he had sitten up in the bed and was now holding her hands in his hands. Whenever he began to get close or emotional with her he always tried to back away or make a tasteless joke because, _Ugh, emotions suck! _But now he realized, with pleasure, that he felt no such urge to back away. No urge to close up and ignore those emotions. He could probably say "I love you, babe" several times over without gagging.

So he said just that. He thought he saw just the tiniest hint of a blush on Amy's cheeks. It made him blush too, like a crazy, bumbling idiot.

'Then why didn't you?' said Amy, abruptly.

He blinked. 'Sorry?'

'You said you loved me for quite a while now and you wanted to say it. Then why didn't you?'

There it was again. The reflex to close up and shut her out. The urge to make a silly joke to avoid talking about emotions. He opened his mouth and closed his mouth, unable to decide what to say or do.

She must have seen the uncomfort on his face because she said, 'It okay, you don't have to', and her hands slipped out of his hands. She tried her best to hide it, but Jake had known her for many years. She was disappointed. It was the same look she had when she told him she loved him and he, like an idiot, said "Noice. Smort" in response. It broke his heart to see her like that.

He grabbed her hands again and squeezed them gently. 'It's nothing. I was planning to say it but... I guess I was scared?' He attempted to laugh but it sounded very weak, even to his own ears. 'I was just remembering the last time I told someone I loved her. It ended in a break up and her telling me that she didn't love me back and that we were too incompatible. So, you know, I was a bit paranoid, I guess, and..'

'Jake', he heard her say softly. He was rambling. Of course he was. He was also staring at their hands and not looking up at her face. He lifted his face to properly look at her.

Amy was watching him with...love. He managed to acknowledge that without making a weird mental joke.

'It's ok', she said and smiled.

'I just didn't want you to realize that we are incompatible', he said in a low voice. 'I'm sorry.'

She said nothing, just leaned in to kiss him. He let himself enjoy it. He kissed her back, trying to somehow convey how much he loved her without saying any words.

'So', said Amy, after breaking the kiss. 'Wanna smush?'

Jake grinned at his girlfriend. 'You bet. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now take off your clothes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Prompts and headcanons accepted in the comments.


	7. Light and breezy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode "New Captain" (season 3, episode 1)

**Amy**

She closed the door of her apartment and settled into the couch.

Captain Dozerman dying was certainly sad. If you can call it sad. Don't get her wrong, she was not happy that a person, their new _captain, _no less, had _died_ after seeing her and Jake locked in passionate kiss but....

Let's just say, she respected Raymond Holt a lot more than Seth Dozerman. She wished that him dying could somehow mean Captain Holt returning but she knew it was not possible.

She also wished that she could do something about her and Jake. She had just ended their extremely brief relationship with him because she didn't want any more casualties. A man literally _died. _It doesn't get worse than that. Their relationship had killed a person.

She had to be careful.

She sighed and checked her phone for some new messages from Jake, hating herself that she had a tiny hope for that.

None.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. She stopped herself from texting Jake with difficulty. It was so horrible. She just needed to talk to someone, she was so lonely. It had merely been hours from their breakup and she was already missing him like crazy. How was it even possible? Didn't they keep it light and breezy? Why did it hurt so much then?

She thought about calling Rosa.

No, Rosa would hate talking.

Gina?

No, Gina would probably say something mean that she would not be able to take in her current state.

Charles?

No, Charles would just pressurize her to get back with Jake.

Terry?

She had almost called up Terry when she stopped.

No, it just didn't feel right. There was something off about calling the sarge for relationship advice.

In a desperate state, she thought about calling Holt for a brief second before discarding that thought immediately. She cannot call Holt. He was her boss.

_Not anymore_, she reminded herself and got even more upset than before.

Everything was sad and weird and just... _wrong._

Who was it, she wanted to call? Kylie? No, she was never very helpful about such things.

Then who can she talk to now, freely and without feeling embarrassed?

Jake.

The realization struck her, crystal clear. Of course, it was Jake. Jacob Peralta was the person she could talk to freely, who would listen to her to make her feel better and at the same time, manage to poke light-hearted fun at her to make her laugh.

She wanted to talk to Jake. She _needed_ to talk to Jake.

But how? She needed to be cautious. They were supposed to be light and breezy and be careful....

The second realization struck her.

_Cautious. Careful._

She always used to think you could never be cautious or careful enough, especially in a relationship.

But now she realized that she may have overdone it a tad too much.

They were _too _careful. They had serious feelings for each other and they tried to make it not too big a deal.

Of course it backfired. Boy, it backfired badly.

Should she text him? Or go his place and meet him? Get back together?

Maybe the next morning. Now was not the right time. She needed to cool it off a bit. She needed to keep it casu-

She smacked herself internally right after that. _Come on, Santiago, learn from your mistakes!_

Not casual. Definitely not casual. Not light and breezy. Screw light and breezy.

She needed to go and talk to him right now. Face-to-face. And hopefully he would also want to get back together with her.


	8. Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert for the fifth halloween heist.

**Jake**

_Thump!_

Both he and Amy looked at the unconscious form of their friend Charles Boyle lying on the floor in disbelief.

'He actually fainted?' said Amy. 'Wow!'

'That is....' said Jake and trailed off. 'I don't even know what that is.'

'Isn't he a bit too obsessed with us?'

'You could say that again.'

Then they both just stared at Boyle awkwardly for a couple of minutes. They both didn't seem to know what to do when you get engaged and a friend collapses on hearing that news.

'We should help him, right?' said Amy. 'Let's pick him up and take him to the break room.'

'Or, we could just make out for a while before taking him there. I mean, he is fine. He is just a bit overexcited.'

He looked at Amy hopefully. 'Good counter offer, right?'

'Jake...'

'All right, all right, let's take him to the break room.' He began crouching to pick Charles up, when Amy grabbed the collar of his shirt to steer him towards her and kissed him, much to his surprise.

'Making out does sound like a good counter offer', whispered Amy and kissed him again. This time, he reciprocated with equal vigour. He was marrying Amy Santiago,the love of his life. He was the happiest _and_ the luckiest man on earth. Weeks of planning for this very moment has finally paid off and he was enjoying every second of it.

Well, he would have probably enjoyed it even more if there wasn't a Charles-shaped body right there on the floor, having fainted from seeing them engaged, but still. It was way better than he could have imagined it. For a few miserable moments when he was handcuffed, he thought that that was it. No proposal. He had been barely keeping it together. He didn't think he could wait any longer to propose her.

He almost broke and told Boyle that he was going to propose Amy. He knew that would have gotten him out of the handcuffs sooner than he could say the word "propose" but he wanted to tell no one before he proposed her.

And he did it. He proposed her. He heard her say yes. He put the ring on her finger. He was engaged. He was about to get married.

And all that went through his head while he was kissing her was her words, _'Jake Peralta, I will marry you.'_

Amy broke off the kiss and sighed.

'Best Halloween heist ever', she said and he grinned.

Then they both caught sight of Boyle again.

They sighed together and began picking him up without a word. But that was fine. He could bear to not spend time with Amy for a while right then. The ring on her finger reminded him that they were going spend a lot of time together for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this is a short chapter. It's more like a drabble. This one was inspired by me thinking of how awkward it must have been when Boyle just fainted like that. Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before season 1

**Jake**

He knew Amy was pretty. It was a well known fact. Rows upon rows of perps don't just start hitting on you when you are arresting them unless you are attractive.

He knew that. It was acknowledged by everyone in the precinct except Gina who would never admit that Amy Santiago was beautiful.

In fact the first day he met Amy he thought that she was quite good looking.... right before Charles showed up and made them both very uncomfortable with his wedding bells comment.

But he never really thought of her as hot or sexy. Until now.

There was something wrong with Santiago the whole day. She was jittery and weirdly nervous the whole time. He has never seen her like this. She was usually very calm and composed. But for some reason she was really jumpy that day.

'Hey, Amy, are you feeling all right?' he asked with genuine concern. 'Did you have some bad news?'

'Huh? Oh no, no, not at all. I am fine. Very fine', she said. Her face had an unnatural flush to it.

'Okay', he said, not convinced but deciding not to push it.

As they began working on their case together it became increasingly obvious that something was wrong. Was there a death in her family? But if that was the case then why would she lie to him? No, something was up. And he had no idea how to find it out.

It drove him crazy whenever there was a case he couldn't solve. Why Santiago was behaving like she was high on drugs, he couldn't tell and it was annoying the hell out of him. He didn't like not solving cases.

But he knew he needed to respect her privacy. Normally he wouldn't even have considered not badgering her until she gave up and told him but something was wrong with her that day. It was serious and he shouldn't interfere. How frustrating.

'Okay let's go', said Santiago and started walking towards the elevator. Her steps were shaky and irregular, as if she was about to go up on stage to perform.

Something was seriously wrong.

They were ready with their guns drawn. Even her hands were shaky. She looked like she was about to snap any moment. She also looked weirdly.... angry?

He wasn't sure what that expression was that briefly passed across her face.

Fifteen minutes later they were running after a guy yelling, 'NYPD, freeze!' They chased him down a few blocks but damn, the guy was a quick runner. Thankfully they both had a lot of practice in chasing perps on foot. For all her nervousness, Santiago now seemed to be able to chase the guy like the able cop she was. Her face was still flushed though.

They caught the guy, handcuffed him and began telling him his rights. Santiago was making the arrest and although her voice was steady, it had no passion. She usually took a lot of pride in doing the "telling rights" part of the arrest. But now her voice was sort of lifeless. The detective who was always cool and composed while doing her job, always took a lot of pride in telling criminals their rights in perfect grammar, always rubbed it in his face when she got more arrests than him was not doing any of those things. Jake half expected her to finish making the arrest and look at him victoriously, saying, 'I am winning this bet, Peralta', with a smirk.

Didn't happen. He frowned. It felt wrong.

Halfway through the perp interrupted her with a lewd look and disgusting statement. It was nothing Jake hadn't seen before. Amy, Rosa, basically any female cop always heard such comments from perps on a regular basis.

She snapped.

To be honest he had expected her to snap sooner and maybe at him when he spent the entire ride in the car telling ridiculous jokes to cheer her up.

But she snapped now. She swooped forward, slapped the guy hard and then punched him in the gut. And she didn't stop there.

It was not the first time he was seeing a perp getting a few blows like that. He had seen Rosa punch guys for sleazy lines a lot of time. But this was different. Amy had never lost control like that.

Moreover, Rosa always gave a well-aimed punch and a warning growl. That shut up guys pretty quickly. It was effective. Rosa was scary.

But Amy was really letting go of herself. It was like she was taking out all her pent up frustration of the day on this poor guy.

And for the first time, he really appreciated how good she looked.

It was a weird place and time to have such a realization. Nevertheless, he finally recognised how hot she was. He guessed he always knew that Santiago was attractive but never felt attracted to her _himself_ in that way. This was the first time he did. There was something about the way she was letting out her anger.

He had never seen her this angry. Maybe that was it. Anger seemed to make her ten times more beautiful. No, that didn't make sense.

Well, there was no other way to explain it. Why was he suddenly looking at her in that way? Why now, when he has seen her in plenty of other situations over the years? For god's sake, he saw her in a red and very short dress in a party thrown by the precinct. He didn't feel anything then, but now he suddenly feels attracted to her when she was violently beating up a guy?

Holy moses! He had to stop her from violently beating up the guy anymore. He almost forgot.

The perp was moaning and groaning in pain at this point. Jake caught Santiago's arms and tried to hold her back.

'Santiago, stop! You can't do this!'

She abruptly stopped and turned to glare at him. He gulped. Suddenly, she looked way scarier than Rosa ever did.

'Who are you to tell me that?' she said coldly, her eyes furious.

'Your partner', he managed to answer. 'Santiago, snap out of it. This is police brutality, you realize that right?'

In the background, the perp let out a piteous moan.

Her eyes seemed to clear and lose that crazy edge. She suddenly looked horrified and ashamed.

'Oh, my god, Peralta. I am so sorry.'

'Well, you beat up that guy not me, so no need to apologize to me', he said with a dry smile.

'Uh, um...'she started stammering, looking at the perp and then to him and then back and forth again. She seemed to be at a loss of what to do.

'Shall I take it from here?' he asked gently. He didn't want her to beat him up after all, even if she looked totally hot while doing that.

'Yeah, sure', she said in a low voice and stepped aside.

.

'Hey, is everything okay?' he asked her once they finished putting the guy in lockup.

'Yeah, yeah, everything's fine', she said, not meeting his eyes.

'Are you sure? You really snapped back there. You know I am your friend as well as your partner. You can tell me.'

She finally looked at him in the eye and smiled. 'Yes, I know.' Then she hesitated. 'But nothing's wrong.'

She walked away. Boyle came over and tapped him on his shoulder. 'Hey, Jake. Is she fine?' he asked.

'I don't know. She says everything's fine, but I don't believe her.'

'Well, this morning I ran into her as we were coming to the precinct and then we ran into her old captain. Ever since, she has been acting a bit weird.'

'Well, maybe she doesn't like her old captain. But still......' He wondered what it was that was bothering her so much.

'Okay, whatever', he said at last. 'It's her business. If she wanted to share, she would have. Let's not think about it anymore.'

Hours later, Jake caught himself thinking about Santiago and not just in a friend way. He caught himself, scolded himself and decided to go back to his work.

But he knew the image of angry and totally stunning Amy Santiago would never him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have watched "He Said, She Said" (season 6, episode 8) you will understand why Amy was behaving that way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment!


	10. The Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode, you guessed it, The Crime Scene (season 6, episode 6)

**Amy**

Jake was acting like a crazy guy. Well, there are few days when he _didn't _act like a crazy guy who is having a sugar rush, but this was unsettling.

He was going completely nuts. Usually, he was just crazy, now he was downright insane. His hair looked more and more dishevelled by the day, he kept muttering to himself and he was getting a rather dangerous glint in his eyes. He was severely sleep deprived and when he did sleep (after Amy forces him to) he talked in his sleep.

Jake rarely ever talked in his sleep. Whenever he did talk in sleep, it was always like a slow, indistinct mumble saying things like, 'Oh, I am your biggest fan, Bruce Willis. I am a die hard fan of Die-Hard.' But now it was clear and frantic fragments of speech describing the crime scene in full detail.

THE infamous crime scene.

It's not like she has never seen him lose it over a case. Often there would be cases that he wasn't able to solve within two weeks and he would go frantic and desperate to solve it. He would overstrain himself and stay up late and declare himself the worst detective in the history of the NYPD. He would go to insane lengths to solve the case.

But this was new. The case was taken away from him and given to Major Crimes. But he was still obsessing over it. She found innumerable little sheets all over their apartment which had little drawings and the floor plans of the crime scene. In one particularly gruesome sketch, Jake had used red sketch pen to depict blood.

Most of that sketch was covered with red sketch pen lines. Somehow it was worse than seeing actual blood in front of her, which she has plenty of times in her line of work.

He was not even concentrating on the new cases anymore. Usually when this sort of thing happened to him, he would obsess over it for like a week and then solve multiple new cases in a row to feel better about himself. But that wasn't happening.

She had literally woken up to find him holding a dagger over her body in the middle of the night, for god's sake. Apparently she was the corpse.

No, he was in too deep. She decided to talk to Rosa about it the very next day.

'Hey, Rosa. What is it about that case that is making Jake go so.....'

'Loony?' interjected Rosa.

'Right. What is it?'

'It's not the case itself. He promised the victim's mother that he would solve the case and find the culprit.'

Amy grimaced. 'Oh no. Why the hell did he do that? He knows better than that.'

'Apparently the woman reminded him of his own mother.'

Realization dawned upon Amy. _'__Oh'._

If there was one thing that Amy knew about Jake, it was that he was fiercely devoted to his mother. It was pretty understandable, since Jake had a piece of a crap for a father.

'Well, I think you need to talk to him', Amy said.

Rosa scrunched her eyebrows. 'You think I haven't? I constantly told him that he was going insane and looking like crap....'

'Not that kind of talk, Rosa. Make him understand why it is important for him to let go of this. Make him realize that he needs to talk to that woman and explain to her that he can't solve the case.'

'Ugh!' groaned Rosa. 'I am no good at that kind of talk! Why don't you do it? You are the love of his life after all, or whatever.'

'I am', said Amy and smiled. Maybe she blushed a little bit as well, because Rosa raised an eyebrow at her. 'But I think you need to talk to him about this. You know about this case much more than me and frankly I don't know how to approach him in his current state. I found him with a dagger poised upon my body last night.'

Rosa snorted. Amy gave what she hoped was her best glare. It had absolutely no effect.

'And that's not all. Some CSI agent was also there in our room. _In the middle of the night, _Rosa!'

'Yeah. This has to stop.'

Amy raised her eyebrows at her.

'Ok fine!' said Rosa. 'I will do it. I will talk to him.'

'Yay!'

Rosa fixed her with a stare. Immediately, she tried to play it cool.

'I said, "Yes!"' said Amy.

'Sure you did.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this was not exactly a moment between Jake and Amy, since Jake was just mentioned in this chapter and had no real dialogues. But I liked doing this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	11. April 28th

**Jake**

They had a routine. Jacob Peralta never thought he would be one to follow routines but here he was. When exactly the two of them had fallen into this routine, he wasn't sure, but it was easy and relaxing for both of them.

Amy was a nerd. No one could deny that. Her favourite activity before going to bed was solving the New York Times crossword puzzle or reading a book. Today seemed to be a crossword night as Jake observed her gathering the paper and a pencil and settling down comfortably under the blanket.

He was surfing the net aimlessly on his phone. That was _his_ favourite activity before going to bed (other than sex of course) and as he was browsing through the net while simultaneously thinking of how to finish the huge pile of paperwork he knew was sitting on his desk in the precinct, he heard Amy make a small gasp.

He turned his head to look at her. He wondered if she was feeling cold (you never know. She had a weak tolerance for coldness even if it was late april. He had gathered that much in all the time they were dating) and instead found her looking at the paper in her hand in a scandalised manner.

'There's a typo in this crossword puzzle!' she said.

It was so inexplicably cute and, well, _Amy, _that he couldn't help but smile. Of course a tiny typo in a crossword puzzle was messing with Amy's head. This was the woman who got super attracted to him when he started reading the books she loved so much, who felt that it was really weird that someone was using numbers instead of letters as grades (yep, he remembered that story), who had to clarify whether Holt's system of grading had any pluses or was it "A" the highest, who could proudly claim to be a teacher's pet through and through. This was the woman that he fell in love with over and over again, everyday.

He made a snap decision. His phone, which he was using to search for Taylor Swift videos until then was suddenly being used to open an incognito tab and search for engagement rings. He didn't want her her to accidently find out if she looked at his search history. It had to be a surprise.

Because there was only one thing to do when he realised that he loved the woman beside him so much.

And that was to ask her to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely corny wasn't it? I made a number of callbacks to different episodes, including Jake's love for Taylor Swift. See if you can spot the others.
> 
> If you liked the chapter please vote and comment. Thank you for reading my fluffy fanfiction. (Alliteration!)


	12. Attraction (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the finale of season 1 ("Charges and Specs")

**Amy**

Distracted

That's how she felt for a long time now. She wasn't sure she had ever been this distracted while on an investigation. Something was wrong.

It _might _have had something to do with how Jake looked.

When he first emerged in front of them in the thrift store, jumping up and down in his fancy looking clothes, obviously sure that he looked cool, she was unfazed. How many had she seen that guy jump up and down like that while trying on something "cool"? Too many to count.

But later she took a good look what he was wearing.

She always admitted to herself that the hoodie and leather jacket he wore made him look casually fabulous. She had tried to deny that at first. Later she admitted it to herself. He looked good, okay? She wished that guys she dated looked that good.

It was not just that he simply looked good. It was more than that. There was a certain kind of intelligence in his features, an attractive kind of sharpness. And after having worked with him for so much time, she knew that intelligence was not just restricted to his looks.

But he hid that well behind a wall of goofiness. He always had to make weird faces and go around making lame jokes and puns. Sometimes she liked it when he got absorbed into a hard case. He got serious and looked so, so good. But not for long though. He seemed to want to ensure everyone that he was the office clown.

It was not like she hadn't seen him out of work clothes. They had seen each other in parties and all. She had also seen him in his plain T-shirts through the selfies that he sent sometimes.

But this was different somehow. It was a silky, purple shirt with a black vest over it and black pants. And it looked way too good on him.

Like unfairly good on him. How was she supposed to concentrate when he went around looked like that?

To her smug satisfaction, she did notice Jake check her out several times. She was not a fool, she knew that she looked attractive wearing that dress. But it was still so satisfying to have that confirmed by his looks.

She was rather taken aback when Jake later stopped her just to inform her that the dress made her look like a mermaid. She didn't know that he would actually comment, especially to _compliment _the way she looked. Well, well, wonders do happen.

Although lately, she had begun to notice that Jake gave her quite a lot of compliments. Her suspicion that he had a tiny crush on her or something was growing.

But that couldn't possibly be true. Wasn't it the same Jake Peralta who called her boring, too proper and a nerd (as a joke but still)? Wasn't it the same guy who once took her on a date planned specifically to humiliate her?

Which turned out to be one of the few dates where she actually enjoyed her time and didn't spend the majority of time feeling awkward.

Maybe she was the one who had the crush. And that was so wrong. Because Teddy. Her boyfriend.

No, no. She _couldn't _have a crush. Not on Jacob Peralta, the precinct clown. He was not her type.

She was so surprised by Jake's mermaid comment that she just stood there, rooted to the spot. She knew her face didn't betray shock, thankfully, as years of interrogating perps taught her a thing or two about poker faces. But still, she was dumbfounded. Like, what was she supposed to say to a comment like that? She apparently looked like a mermaid in that dress. So?

_"Thank you" is what you are supposed to say, you fool,_ the rational part of her brain that wasn't checking out her partner supplied. _The words are "Thank you" and you say them after someone says something nice about you._

But it was too late. Jake was already saying something about seeing her in a bit and all she could do was nod and keep going.

It seemed like they were having a lot of moments like these lately. Moments that felt as if there was more left to say. She couldn't figure out what was happening. Was it just her imagination but was Jake actually slightly quieter these days?

_Did the guy even know what "quiet" meant?_

Good point.

.

  
She knew she was practically murdering his toes with her bad dancing. She knew because he was grimacing almost constantly.

They were looking for evidence and he could get suspended if they couldn't find it. So definitely not the time to make a sex tape joke.

Trust Jake to fit one in. _Title of your sex tape, _she thought involuntarily and grimaced a little. Jake was affecting her.

In more ways than one, if she had to judge by the way her heart jumped up when they began to dance in a proper manner. She knew that he had to be a better dancer than her- everyone was- but she was quite surprised. Not only did he dance surprisingly gracefully, but he was guiding her through it as well, without having her dismember his toes. And there was something in his expression, something almost soft.....

And it disappeared right when she said that she should take dancing classes with Teddy. Just like that, snap, and gone.

What was going on?

_Maybe he was just realising that he needed to work on an urgent case and doesn't have time to shower you with sweet smiles to encourage your crush on him._

Because she might as well admit it now, she had a crush on him. It's not bad, right? It was just a silly crush. It didn't mean that she liked Jake more than her boyfriend or anything. She just liked the was Jake looked. _That's_ _it_, she decided. She liked how he looked.

It took her this long to admit it, but fine. She liked him. But she couldn't be with him. He was probably not even into her and besides, she had a boyfriend. Teddy was much more suited for her than Jake. Obviously. Teddy was more responsible and mature and....

_Does that matter, Amy?_

She shut down that tiny voice completely. Jake was just a partner and a close friend. Nothing more.

Even though she definitely wanted to just lean in and kiss his stupid face. Just once. Just so that she knew what it felt like to kiss him.

So yeah, no trouble.


	13. Tickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 1 and season 3

**Jake**

'So, done Peralta?' asked Amy from across their desk.

'No, okay? It's just too much paperwork.....'

'Why don't you just admit that you are a loser when it comes to paperwork?' she said smugly.

He lifted his head to glare at her.

'Yeah, whatever', he grumbled. 'Who even cares about paperwork? That's like, the lamest part of this job.'

'No, paperwork is amazing and important. You just need to be smart enough to appreciate that.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Of course _you_ would say that. Man', he stretched out his arms and yawned, 'I am really bored.'

He looked up to see most people were already packing up to go home. Amy too. She shut off her desktop and smirked at him as she stood up. 'At this rate, you are never winning that bet Jake. Get ready to watch your car get destroyed.'

'Excuse me? We are _tied_ right now. See? 72-72 both. How exactly are you winning?'

'Let's see', she said and leaned an arm on her desk, pretending to think. 'My paperwork's all done, so my cases are closed and so the captain assigns me new cases, which I work on and then solve, while you are still doing this paperwork. You are right, there is no way I could be winning.'

'Cut off the sarcasm please. _I _am winning. Because I am the better detective. I will finish off this paperwork by tonight and the captain assigns me cases as well. And guess what, I solve them before you.'

'Yeah, right', Amy laughed. 'If you look around yourself, you will realise, _better detective, _that our shift's over. Are you going to work overtime?'

'I might', said Jake, but he was uneasy. He had worked overtime for several days in the past week and it had really drained him. But there were only a few weeks left until the bet was over. Maybe it would be worth it.

Amy's face grew slightly serious. 'Honestly Jake, I think you should go home and rest.'

'And let you win? No way!' Jake made up his mind. He _was_ going to work overtime.

Amy shrugged and started to pick up her things. 'Whatever. I am winning this bet either way. Whether or not you work overtime, won't make a difference, Peralta.'

'You wish, Santiago!' said Jake and lightly poked her with the end of a channel file stick. He meant it to be a childish, joking gesture.

He was NOT prepared to watch Amy drop nearly everything from her hands and shoulder and she let out a high pitched, extremely undignified half-giggle.

'What?' said Jake, bewildered. Rosa looked over with mild interest, Charles looked on gleefully, Terry looked amused, Gina was already nowhere to be seen.

Slowly he felt a grin spread over his face. 'Oh boy, Amy. Are you seriously this ticklish?'

She had been picking up her things from the floor and although he couldn't see her face, he heard her audibly gulp as he said it.

He grinned more widely. Wow this....had possibilities.

He poked her experimentally with the stick again and she shifted away but not before he caught the barely contained squeal she let out.

He was sure his face was hurting with how much he was grinning.

'Wow', he said to her. 'Beware, Amy Santiago, because I will definitely use this precious piece of information to my advantage someday.'

She stood up and glared at him in that _oh-so-hot_ way. (No, what? Get it together Jake!) 'Oh yeah? When?'

He winked at her. 'Someday.'

*

** _Two_ ** _ ** years later** _

'Jake, quit tugging on the blanket!'

'You quit hogging the blanket. Ugh, you are such a blanket hog.'

  
'Well, I get cold!'

'Yeah', he grumbled. 'You _always_ get cold.'

'It's december, Jacob. You can hardly blame _me.'_

Jake decided that his sleep was effectively ruined anyway and sat up.

Amy always up before him, no surprises there. There were very few moments when he got up before Amy and he was mostly way too sleepy to properly appreciate her beauty.

Now he could and he did, even though she was not technically sleeping. But her eyes were closed so that counts, right?

'Are you admiring me, Peralta?' said Amy, a smile playing at her lips.

'Always, Santiago.'

She smiled bigger and opened her eyes. 'Aw, how sweet. Get in here, under the blanket.'

'Gladly.' He wriggled his way under the blanket.

'You know what would be really cool?'

'Don't say spending the whole day in bed', warned Amy.

'Spending the whole day in bed!'

Amy groaned. 'Jake, no!'

'Why not?'

'That's not how I spend my weekends.'

Jake propped himself up on one of his elbows and looked at her.

'How _do_ you spend your weekends, then? Do I need to remind you that for the last _five weeks_, you have been spending every weekend either at my place or at your place with me?'

'But we don't spent the entire day in the bed!'

'Well, a sizable portion of it at least', he answered smugly. 'I mean, it's winter. Gotta keep ourselves warm, right?'

'By staying in bed?'

'That's where the blankets are!'

Amy rolled her eyes and he could clearly see she was trying to hold in her laughter.

'Also, that is where our sexy timez takes place', he said. 'Well, most of it.'

She blushed.

'Well, uh, we do spend a lot of time in bed....' she began.

'All I'm saying is to spend the entire day.'

'Absolutely not!'

'Why not? Trust me', Jake lowered his head so that his mouth was beside her ear and whispered, 'I'll make it worth it.'

Amy blushed deeper.

'Say yes, or I'll begin to play dirty.'

'Fine', she said, her jaw set . 'Do your worst.'

Obviously letting her competitiveness get the better of her and expecting seduction from Jake, she began to get out of the bed, not realizing the terrible mistake she had just made. Well, he would have to show her now, doesn't he?

His arms shot out and landed on her sides and within two seconds Amy was on her back on the bed, writhing and giggling helplessly as Jake tickled the hell out of her.

'Okay, okay, stop! STOP!' she yelled, breathing heavily as he obliged. 'I will....', she swallowed with visible effort, 'spend the entire day in bed with you and get up ONLY for meals. All right?'

He gave a loud hoot of victory.

They did end up spending the rest of the day in his bed. But don't worry, he made it worth it. They both did.


	14. Cooking

**Amy**

Part of the reason why she was late on Monday was Jake Peralta.

The other part was her cooking skills.

Now make no mistake, Jake was no expert in cooking but he certainly knew more (and better) cooking.

So when he tried to describe how his mom used to make homemade cookies for him when he was 10 and was met with a confused stare, he sighed.

'Think I'll have to start simpler', he muttered and pulled her to the kitchen. He took out two separate containers and put them in front of her. 'Sugar', he said, pointing to one of them, 'and baking powder', pointing to the other one. 'Please don't ever mix that up again.'

'That was _one_ time', she grumbled. 'And they are both white powders. I don't see the difference.'

'Okay first of all, that's racist.'

She rolled her eyes.

Jake then proceeded to tell her the basics of cooking, informed her that you do _not, _under any circumstances, add 7 cups of salt or oregano to anything and then began on the homemade cookies recipe.

'Actually, I have forgotten over half of that recipe', he said and Amy rolled her eyes again. 'I know it has something to do with flour....'

'Wow', she said. 'And you are trying to teach me the recipe.'

'Yeah, so what? It's not like we have any plans tonight. We can always ask my mom.'

He took out his phone and called his mom, walking out of the kitchen in the process. She took one look at the kitchen and an idea formed in her mind.

Quickly, she took out her phone and looked up the recipe for making cookies. There were so _many _recipes available and of so many _types_ of cookies, that she was taken aback. She had never really taken much of an interest in cooking (due to either almost causing fires to break out or poisoning her loved ones) and therefore the only thing she knew how to make was pasta and stuff. And you don't have to look up how to make those things, the instructions come along with the products!

So yeah, toasting bread, boiling eggs and making pasta was the extent of her cooking skills. All other food she ate was mainly takeout.

And Jake certainly knew more as she mentioned before but she has perfected the art of toasting bread and boiling eggs by now. He couldn't beat her! It wasn't really a competition actually; Jake was horrible at boiling eggs.

But he thought he was better at everything else? Ha! This will show him.

All the ingredients that she needed were not available so she decided to make the cookies without those things. What difference does it make really? She set to making the cookies.

In some part of her brain she was aware that she was becoming a bit _too _competitive. But she was Amy Santiago. Competitive was her middle name.

It probably didn't help that she was going to give the sergeant's exam in a week. She was a bundle of nerves and needed to blow off some steam. Competition was the only way she could think of right then.

Like, she had other ways to blow off steam. But while she thought earlier that she was doing a good job of keeping her voice low while she sang songs in the middle of the night while studying, she realized that it actually did disturb Jake's sleep when she saw him clutching the pillow to his ear tightly.

She started mixing ingredients as fast as she could, her heavily braided hair flying after her. Before Jake came into the kitchen, _before Jake came into the kitchen....._

'Hey, I got the recipe and... Wait, what are you doing?'

She turned to look at him sheepishly.

'Making cookies', she said.

'But you don't know the recipe...'

'There is such a thing called Internet Jacob', she snapped suddenly. Jake flinched just a little, enough to rouse guilt in her.

'I'm sorry, I just....' she looked down at the mixed ingredients, 'wanted to win, I guess? I'm sorry.'

Jake laughed softly. 'Win at what? Cooking?'

When she didn't reply, his eyebrows went up. 'Oh', he said. 'Precisely that.'

'I don't know what came over me....'

'Here is an idea, let's see who can make better cookies. We both have recipes, we can both compete.'

She was not expecting that. 'Huh?'

'Yeah', said Jake, sudden energy in his movements. 'You can try the internet recipe, I can try my mother's recipe.'

'Okay...'

'Twenty bucks say that my cookies will be _far_ better than yours.'

It was suddenly very clear what he was trying to do. He was going to engage with her in a bet and then lose on purpose to make her feel better.

And even though she could see through his plan very clearly, it didn't make any difference to the sudden warmth that filled her heart. He was truly the most caring boyfriend anyone ever had.

'Why not?' she said, smiling. Jake smiled back at her. He must have figured out that _she_ had figured it out.

Jake opened the recipe that he had apparently saved on his phone and took out some ingredients while naming them. Then he knit his eyebrows together.

'Wait a moment, we don't have all these things and these are basic. How are you making the cookies?' he turned to see what she had made so far.

'Umm', her cheeks started to heat up.

'Ames, are you trying to tell me that you are making cookies, _without_ them?'

'Yes?'

His laugh was sudden and loud and damn, it was infectious. Her lips pulled up in a grin too and soon she was chuckling with him.

'Look, Ames, I don't wanna offend you, but those cookies are going to be _bad.'_

'Yeah, well. I guess you already won.'

'Nuh-uh. This is not a fair fight. Let's...boil eggs!'

She giggled softly. 'You will boil an egg?'

'Hey, I will have you know that I have gotten a lot better at boiling eggs.'

'Okay', she shrugged. 'Let's check.'

His effort was praiseworthy. He managed to make it resemble an egg. But Amy wasn't lying when she said that she had perfected her methods of boiling an egg. She had the perfect egg and won, fair and square.

'My egg is better than yours!' she crowed.

Jake smirked. 'Wow, you need to know how wrong that sounds.'

'Yeah, right. Sorry.'

'I think it's time to go to sleep', said Jake, looking at the wall clock.

Amy glanced at the time and almost dropped her jaw to the ground.

'No way! How much time does it take to boil eggs and clean up failed attempts at cookies?'

'A lot of time, since these are _your_ cookies we are talking about.'

She glared at him but there was no heat in her gaze. 'I don't have time to study!'

'Babe, you've already finished all the study material. I think..'

'I need to go over them again!'

'Okay, okay', said Jake, holding up his hands in surrender. 'Whatever you want. Come on, let's go to the bed. You can study there.'

Nobody touched the eggs after that but when Amy saw them again in the morning while hurrying to get ready and untangle her mess of a hair, she smiled secretly at the small but sweet moments she shares with the person she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how obvious was it that I don't know anything about cooking?
> 
> Watching season 4, episode 18 "Chasing Amy" is essential for this chapter. Please, please, leave a comment to let me know if you liked it.


	15. Wedding Ring

**Amy**

Maybe it was good thing that she had to move to another floor to take on her sergeant duties because sometimes he distracted her a lot.

And the most annoying part? All he had to do was sit there with a look of concentration on his face, regarding the case he was on intently.

Add to that the fact that ever since they got married, it's all she could do to not stare at the shiny object on his ring finger. If she was sitting across the desk, the combination of Jake wearing the wedding ring and just generally being Jake would have never allowed her to complete any of her work.

When he would sigh and run his hand over his face or through his hair in frustration over not being able to solve a case, it took a good amount of strength on her part to not sigh as well, for a completely different reason.

Sometimes she let go (only at home though) and he would look at her, concerned.

'Is everything all right?' he would ask.

In response, she would just walk over to him and kiss him on the lips and she could feel the tension in his shoulders lighten. Then she would grab hold of his hand and fiddle with the ring a little bit.

'Just really liking the ring you are rocking', she would say and wink (well attempt to wink).

He would laugh and reply back something along the lines of, 'Oh yeah? Well, I got it when I got married.'

And that would lead to a teasing kind of role-playing which would eventually lead to other things.

Married life is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very short chapter but hopefully I captured a bit of their magic.


	16. Charles Boyle

He called it the very first time he saw them meet.

He saw Jake shake his hand with the new detective at the Nine-nine, Detective Santiago.

And he said, 'I'm hearing wedding bells!'

Jake looked at Charles, exasperated and Santiago developed a "Is he crazy?" look before shaking his hand.

But Charles was right of course.

In less than two months, Jake and Amy looked like they had known each other their entire life. They would fight bitterly and then moments later laugh together. They would make bets together and then smirk at inside jokes together. They even flirted sometimes. However Santiago always made sure to maintain a little distance from Charles, probably still freaked out by him.

Months and years passed, their hairstyles evolved for the better and as did their childish antics. Jake, especially, would go to any lengths to get Amy's attention, whether it was a laugh or an eye roll.

Then came _the_ bet.

The _ultimate_ bet.

Jake had repeatedly threatened Charles in the past, right after he uttered his wedding bells comment, to never, ever suggest something like that again or he will stop talking to him forever (Charles was horrified and immediately made a mental list of people who Jake could become best friends with to replace him). It was only because of those threats that Boyle kept quiet and did not cheer loudly, 'Hurray! My ship has sailed!' when they shook on the bet.

Cut to a year later, Jake has turned on the music and started dancing along with everyone else as he won the bet. Amy was looking understandably miserable and annoyed as Jake threw the cheap ring and its box in Amy's direction and she caught it.

And Charles could barely contain his smug delight.

'Get ready to get humiliated, Santiago', said Jake, ominously after the dancing and noise had ceased.

Amy stuck out her tongue at him, something Charles had never seen Amy do before that moment. He knew it then; they were meant to be together. They brought out the best and worst in each other.

When they finally did get together, Charles was like, 'I am over the moon.'

When Jake told him that they had broken up, Charles was like, 'Oh, god, no', before hitting Jake three times and convincing him to talk to Amy again.

When they got back together, Charles was like, 'Guys, we did it.'

Whenever they held hands, Charles could feel himself physically melting and was like, 'Oh god, how romantic!'

Whenever they would kiss, Charles was like, 'They are America's Dream Couple', which drew some disgusted sounds and or a biting remark from the rest of the squad, but he didn't care. He was too happy.

When they started to live together, Charles was like, 'YESSS!'

When they got engaged, Charles was like, '.......' on account of having fainted from sheer delight and surprise.

When they got married, there was no one smiling wider than Charles Boyle at the wedding.

Charles Boyle had found a new drug. It's called "Peraltiago" and he was high on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first installment of Peraltiago journey from different points of views. Hope you enjoyed it. Please share your feelings about this chapter.
> 
> Next POV is of .... drum roll please... Rosa Diaz!


	17. Rosa Diaz

Rosa had known Jake Peralta since her Academy days. He was the oldest friend she had at the precinct, so excuse her for sometimes, accidentally, smiling (the horror) at his ridiculous antics and some of his smart comebacks. He might possibly be one of the very, very sparse people who had seen her smile more than a few times.

So yeah, it sucked to admit this, but she was kinda close to her Academy-buddy.

She was also, surprisingly, close to Amy Santiago, the teacher's pet who followed rules to a fault. She was so different from Jake, yet they both had a feel to them, as if you could confide them in about your troubles and they will do everything in their power to make you feel better (Ugh). They were both kinda intrusive and annoying at times. (But she wouldn't have it any other way.)

They shared more similarities than they knew they did. They were both sweet and caring and revoltingly thoughtful.

Maybe that was the reason she felt close to Amy as well, thought Rosa. Amy was also the only female cop on their floor other than Rosa and that had to account for something.

But she never really thought about Jake and Amy getting together.

Sure, they flirted from time to time, appeared at ease around each other, teased each other relentlessly. Amy was surprisingly childish and carefree around Jake and they worked well as partners. But still, when Rosa found out about Jake's crush on Amy, she was a bit taken aback. And she took pride in never letting anything or anyone faze her.

But then she wanted to punch herself for her stupidity. Obviously. How could she have missed all the times Jake looked at Amy with a strangely fond expression when he thought no one was looking? How could she have misread all those hints?

She tried to help Jake move on from his crush on Amy. Only that didn't work out. For a while, when Jake was dating Sophia, it did seem like he had moved on. But then those same fond looks returned, as if they had never really gone in the first place. The same soft look in his eyes whenever he mentioned or looked at Amy. Rosa realized then. Realized that his feelings had just dimmed when he dated Sophia, but they never truly went away.

So she helped Jake in a different way. Told him about the double tuck.

Which didn't help him either. He returned after the whole Dave Majors debacle with a glum expression. He resisted telling her what exactly had happened between him and Amy.

So Rosa left him alone. If he wanted to tell her he would. She wasn't that interested anyway.

(She totally was.)

She figured leaving him alone was the best thing to do. A few days later however, Jake confessed what Amy had told him.

They were at the bar, drinking in silence, just the way Rosa liked it, when he spoke up.

'She actually....'

He trailed off and stared into space. Rosa figured this was normal; he had five drinks under the belt after all and although Jake had no fixed drunkenness levels like Amy, around four, five drinks, he tended to become vague and confused.

She was not expecting him to speak up again.

'She said she doesn't wanna date cops anymore.'

She looked at him then, seeing the pain those words had unleashed in his eyes. Suddenly she was silent not because she liked silence but because she was at a loss of words.

Turned out she didn't need to say anything because Jake got up abruptly, announced that he was going to take a cab home and left without further ado.

She stayed out of their business then. She was not prepared for the sad quietness or the anguish Jake exuded at times when he talked about his feelings for Amy. It was so unlike him and the change freaked her out a little bit.

But then things took a turn for the better. They got together, Rosa was only slightly nauseous from seeing them make heart-eyes at each other, there were no more awkward pauses (except when Charles said something super inappropriate). The new captain dying due to getting startled by seeing Jake and Amy stick their tongues down each other throats was really an upside to their relationship.

And then the Florida thing happened. She lost her fiance Adrian. She lost her friend Jake. Amy lost her boyfriend Jake. They all lost their Captain Holt.

All that was depressing enough. But add to that Amy's increasingly deteriorating condition and she had a new thing to worry about. However much she prided herself in being private and not nosy, she had to help out her friend.

And she was there was Amy's side. Listened to her vent. Sometimes even cry. Their conversations were mostly one-sided, with Amy talking 98% of the time and Rosa just nodding along. And they seemed to help Amy feel better. The dark circles under her eyes slowly went away and there was a burning hope in her eyes. The strong belief that Jake will be fine.

And that's when she knew that Amy was stronger than her. Because she had almost given up hope of ever getting Adrian, Jake or Holt back. But Amy look hadn't. She still held out hope. And watching her being so damn optimistic made Rosa feel just a tiny bit better.

And then they returned. Their joy at being together again was so palpable that Rosa was almost jealous.

(And then, once again, Jake went to prison. And she went to prison as well. A whole lot of drama again. She doesn't wanna remember that time.)

When Jake and Amy get married, Charles Boyle might have been the one grinning the widest but Rosa was the one full of hope. They found love and one day, Rosa hoped she would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I write more of these POVs? Did you guys like them? Some comments will be nice. Thank you for reading.


	18. Crashing Dates 101

**Jake**

Jake Peralta knew how to crash dates. And annoy the heck out of his partner. And then run away.

He had learned from the best after all: himself.

.

_ **31 January** _ ** _ 201_ ** _ **2** _

He had been out on a date with a woman. He was having the time of his life. The woman was great, she was funny, she was attractive, she was everything good. He was talking about Die-Hard. Then he started talking about his own brave cop stories. He exaggerated for effect, after all who was there to stop him?

A slight snickering from the table behind him made him turn in his chair and come face to face with none other than Detective Santiago.

'Santiago?' he asked in surprise. His eyes immediately took in the tall man she was sitting with, who must have been her date. Her date looked mildly confused.

Santiago was saying something but he was momentarily distracted by the dark lipstick she was wearing. He had never seen her in such dark lipstick.

'....ran out of the room screaming as soon as you saw the bees and did not fight back the perps "heroically", Peralta. The only things you were fighting were those bees except not really since you _literally_ ran away.'

'I am allergic to bees', he snapped.

'Sure', she said with another snicker.

Jake started to feel really annoyed. 'I am', he insisted. 'Besides, it doesn't matter that I ran away. I came back with backup.'

'To fight bees?'

'TO CATCH THE PERP!'

'I had already handcuffed him by the time you returned. Face it Peralta, you were of no use in that entire case. And it was the first triple homicide case you had. You were so excited... for nothing.'

'You are a fine one to talk. Everytime you much as see an innocent dog, you have you be escorted to the hospital.'

Amy's face turned a delightful shade of red that he associated with "getting embarrassed and trying to find a way to retort."

He smirked. He was sure that would make her more mad.

He was right. It did.

She soon retorted. He retorted back. It went on like that for a while. Finally Santiago seemed to remember that she was on a date.

'I am not a loser and that's why I am on a date', she declared. She turned to gesture at her date but instead found an empty chair.

'Wha-? Charlie?' she looked all around and finally fixed her eyes on a point.

Jake turned to look and sure enough, dear Charlie was talking to another girl, completely ignoring Amy.

'There you go. You _are_ a loser.'

She snapped her head to look back at him. 'So are you.'

'How exactly?'

'That's your date over there talking with Charlie.'

He took a double take as he recognised the girl talking with Charlie.

Soon Charlie left the restaurant with the girl, neither of them even looking behind at him or Santiago.

'Looks like they hit it off well while we were fighting', he said jokingly.

Santiago was just looking miserable.

'It's all your fault!' she said suddenly.

He blinked. 'Excuse me? You were the one who started this.'

'Well if you weren't telling such outrageous tales about your cop life, this would have never happened.'

'How were they outrageous? Instead of saying, "I ran away after seeing the bees" I said, "I fought back the perp." What's the difference?'

'What's the... You know what, never mind. I am leaving. Now you are starting to ruin my dating life. I hope you are pleased with yourself.'

'Well if you put it like that, yes I am, thank you very much.'

'Ugh.' And with that dignified noise, she left.

But he had other plans.

** _._ **

** _10 February 2012_ **

He wouldn't have done it. This was the first time he was doing it. It was just a revenge.

He found out about her next date which was today. He sneaked into the restaurant, careful to be not seen by anyone and then.....

He crashed her date.

Simple.

He told himself that it was revenge. Revenge for losing that beautiful, gorgeous date.....

Wait. What was her name?

He shrugged. Never mind. He got what he wanted.

.

_ **14 July 2012** _

This was the second time he was doing it. He had to be careful. This was an elaborate one.

He didn't crash her dates for about six months. This was long overdue.

He saw her sitting there, laughing at whatever her date was saying. He inched closer. Then he prepared himself.

'Amy!' he wailed,drawing the attention of quite a few people from the other tables. He didn't care. He got the attention he needed the most: Santiago's.

No wait, that wasn't supposed to sound romantic.

'Jake?' she said. She turned to smile at her date weakly. 'He is just a colleague of mine.....'

'Just at colleague! Is that what I am to you? Oh Amy, you wound me!'

'Cut the crap, Peralta', she hissed.

'You left me alone, Amy. I woke up to find no one beside me in bed.' He took a seat at their table. 'Why did you do that? Couldn't you have at least told me that you were leaving? Imagine the shock....'

'Peralta! What the hell?'

'Don't yell Amy. You are only making it worse. Let's not create a scene, shall we?'

'What the f-?'

She stopped herself before she could say the word. She was always Miss Proper. But he was going to take advantage of whatever she almost said.

'The what, Amy? What we did last night?'

Santiago went absolutely red. No, it was more than red. He had read those books once, written by Enid Blyton. The Mystery series. There was a police officer named Mr Goon who went red when angry and embarrassed and purple when more angry and embarrassed.

Amy was purple.

He turned to look at her date, whose mouth was hanging open as he stared at them with stupid, wide eyes.

'Just kidding. Hi, I am Jake Peralta, I just wanted to say hello to my coworker over her. Hello Santiago! And by the way, none of those things happened. We are, indeed, just colleagues. Although I did assume once that we were friends.'

'After this', said Santiago through gritted teeth, 'I will put in a transfer request so that we are not even colleagues.'

.

** _10 September 2012_ **

Third time should be the best. But also maybe, he should tone it down a bit.

As custom, he reached the restaurant, he spotted Santiago almost immediately and was about to start his performance when he heard her say something about him.

'....crashed my dates. Man, he is real annoying. I hope he doesn't somehow find out about this.'

'That sounds funny', said the guy with her. 'The second date crashing, I mean.'

Jake couldn't see her face since her back was turned to him but he heard the little sigh. As if reluctant to admit something.

'Yeah, it was. I was very angry during the time but I laughed a lot later. I didn't tell him though. He was real apologetic for a few days when I told him that my date left me.'

'Did he?'

'Well yes, but not because of Peralta. I didn't tell him that though. I enjoyed seeing him guilty.'

Jake stifled his gasp.

'He is a funny guy really', said Amy. 'Just pushes people's buttons a lot. Esecially mine. He loves teasing me because I am so prim and proper. I don't mind it _that_ much, I know he means well, but sometimes it reminds me of my childhood bullies. And that makes me upset.'

Jake stood there for a long time after that, not really hearing what was going on after that. He came back to his senses only after a waitress asked him if he would like to get a seat. He shook his head and left immediately.

Jake Peralta now had a crashing dates 101: Appear out of nowhere, say things that specifically embarrass Santiago and if you feel too guilty, don't do it.

You know what, scratch the last one. That's lame.

.

** _7 September 2013_ **

After Santiago took her revenge by crashing one of _his_ dates,the crashing dates thing was continued.

Unfortunately, they had a bet now and Jake was determined to win it. That meant that whenever Amy went out on a date, Jake made sure to close at least one case to get an upper hand on her. So he couldn't crash as many dates as he wanted.

But really, this opportunity has presented itself. He was out on a date with a woman when he spotted Amy in one of the other tables, wearing a green dress and talking to her date: a guy wearing a blue blazer, salmon shirt and with a small scar on his right cheek.

He knew what to do.

Two minutes later he was running after his date as she decided she had had enough of this crap (and honestly he can't blame her). But he did assert over his shoulder, while he was running, that he was her boss.

And he was right earlier when he said that it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The last one is taken from the cold open of season 1, episode 4, "M.E. Time". If you don't remember, you could always watch the cold open on YouTube. But I am pretty sure you do remember:)


	19. Smoking

**Amy**

_ **Season 1 finale** _

She reached home. Then she sat down on her bed in her room and stared at the wall listlessly.

What just happend?

Did Jake seriously just tell her all that or did she hallucinate that? She didn't know what to do, whom to call.

Oh wait. She did know whom to call. Teddy of course. He was her boyfriend. She has to tell him right?

All right, she doesn't _has _to tell him. But maybe she will feel better if she did. She picked up her phone. It was pretty late so unless Teddy was working late on some case, he would be fast asleep. Because he was a responsible and sensible person.

She stopped in her tracks. If Teddy was asleep right now, wouldn't it be rude to to wake him up right now? Yes, she should wait until the next day. Or next week. How about never?

She shook her head. Next day. She will call him up next day and tell him everything. Well, not everything. She can't tell him that she harboured a minor crush on Jake. That would make Teddy think that it was serious. It was not. It was just a silly crush. And a spur-of-the-moment confession by Jake. That's all.

But what if she doesn't tell Teddy and he finds out later. He will probably assume the worst. And she doesn't want that. Maybe she should call now and tell him about _everything, _from start to finish.....

She groaned and opened that locked drawer in her room that had the cigarettes. She needed one. She was spiraling. She just needed to smoke a cigarette. Or twenty. Then she will be fine.

As she was on her sixth cigarette, she closed her eyes and wished that none of this had happened. She could taken a sigh of relief.

_ **Season 2 finale** _

Captain Holt leaving the precinct?! No! Why? Why was this happening. Her only good mentor was leaving.

She decided she needed a cigarette. Soon. Like immediately.

She kept trying to find ways to excuse herself from there but found no time. At the end, she gave up. She would have to wait until she gets home.

Maybe talking with Jake could help.

She was well aware of why she was making her way to the evidence locker, hoping to find Jake there. The memory of those two kisses were permanently branded in her mind. She shouldn't be encouraging her crush on him, not after she told him she doesn't date cops anymore.

But she really needed to talk with him. And if he is not there, she figured she could smoke in solitude. It's a win-win situation.

Minutes later when she was standing with all the others, waiting for their new captain to arrive, she had forgotten all about smoking cigarettes. Turned out, kissing Jake Peralta was far more addictive.

** _Season 3 finale_ **

Jake and Captain Holt left. For witness protection. Somewhere she doesn't know.

Look at her abysmal grammar. She was clearly depressed.

And what does Amy Santiago do best when she is depressed?

Smoke.

She tried to resist it. Staying with Jake had been hugely beneficial to her health wise (that's a statement she never thought she would make) because he filled her with do much joy with just one dimpled smile that her craving for cigarettes had drastically reduced. But every now and then she slipped back into her old ways.

And now with Jake gone, and that brilliant smile only available to her through her saved pictures, she felt herself about to slip back.....

Maybe, borrowing one of his hoodies would help. She has borrowed his hoodies on several occasions before and he would always search frantically for it, before realizing and giving her that heart-stopping smile and ask her, 'You stole my hoodie again, Ames?'

Anything to see that smile and hear those words again.

The hoodie was comforting and warm, just like it's owner, but it wasn't enough. Why was she in that hoodie and not the man she had grown to love? Weren't they supposed to move in together? Then why did he move _away? _Why did this whole Figgis thing happen? Why did she and Jake have to get separated? They only just told each other that they loved each other "so much".

She didn't want to make Jake's lovely hoodie smell like her terrible cigarettes so she left it behind. Maybe she could try resisting some other day.

_ **Season 4 finale** _

There was only one thing keeping her going and that was the fact that she will be seeing Jake every three weeks. But three weeks was far too much time between visits.

Wasn't one separation bad enough? She had to go without Jake six months last time and she had somehow managed it because she knew that he was safe at least. Yes, he hated Florida but he was kept safe. He was in Witness Protection.

This time he and Rosa were not safe in any way whatsoever. It was prison. It was horrible. Even a day without him feels far worse than those six months ever did. She had finished 20-25 packs of cigarettes already. Or maybe more than that. She hadn't kept count.

Captain Holt noticed of course. She had the distinct feeling that he even tried to talk to her about it but she remembered laughing nervously and trying to frantically change the subject. He was talking about the latest drug bust and how some people feel drugs help them cope with stress while it only worsens the situation. She had a good idea where he was headed.

Thank god she avoided that talk. Things were bad enough with her trying not to forget all other cases in her zeal to expose Hawkins. She didn't need her mentor disapproving of her smoking habits. She needed a break and smoking was the only thing that gave her that break.

She did feel very ashamed though when she slunk away to the washroom to smoke another pack.

_ **Season 5 finale** _

One wedding. One occasion. One day. Without drama.

No, of course not.

There was a bomb in the wedding, then the guests started arriving, the cake was going to melt in the sun, then _Teddy_shows up, Aunt Linda proved to be annoying, her veil got lost...she could go on and on and on.

_Definitely the title of our sex tape, _she heard a voice in her mind speak up, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jake's. She smiled a bit. Maybe she could get through this without smoking. She already had all the nicotine patches stuck to her lower back after all.

After the wedding she and Jake went to a secluded alley where they celebrated their union with a kiss far less appropriate than the one they shared in front of their friends.

'Your butt _is_ the bomb, Ames', said Jake, once they broke the kiss for air. He then leant to whisper in her ear. 'As we shall prove later tonight, babe.'

Smoking? What's that? Her worries about not being able to celebrate of the biggest days of her life with her and Jake's family dissipated. They were together at last and that's what mattered.


End file.
